


厄勒克特拉情节

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nipple Piercings, Public Sex, Sounding, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 是的，Thanos成功打了那个响指，但世界并未毁灭。或者说，原来的世界确实毁灭了，他们来到了神君杜姆（God Emperor Doom）所创造的斗界（Battleworld）。





	1. A for Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> 这不是一般的肉！请看Tag！请确认可以接受！不可以马上退出！不接受辱骂殴打！

  
“我即天命。”  
顷刻之间，一切灰飞烟灭。天空、大地，如同灰尘一样飘散。等到尘埃落定，眼前是一片森林。Tony Stark意识到：他们还活着。一定有什么意外；他是不会相信Thanos其实是个环保主义者这种鬼话的。  
一道机器合成声从空中传来：“是的，你确实是不可避免，Doom也这么想。”  
Tony看到了声音的主人，浮在空中，穿着银白色钢铁外壳、披着白色斗篷的人。为什么他穿了战甲还要再穿斗篷？斗篷不会损坏吗？  
“所以，原来的世界毁灭了，欢迎来到我的世界，Battleworld（斗界）。”  
声音的主人终于落地，他开始自我介绍：“世人称我为：God Emperor Doom，我希望你们也采用相同的称呼。如果Loki在这里，或许他会要求你们跪下；但他不在，你们在这里下跪他也看不到。任何礼仪皆为虚妄，只要尊敬在心中，哪怕什么都不做，你们的神也能感受到。”  
没有人轻举妄动。他实力不明，立场不明，明智的选择就是等待这个自称God Emperor Doom的人先行动。  
但Thor的赘肉并没有使他的智商增加：“Loki？他还活着？他……”  
Doom转向Thor：“你一定是Thor，不得不承认Doom不太喜欢你。Loki曾经太喜欢谈论你了。”  
在Tony以为他会对Thor做什么的时候，他只是走到Thanos面前。Tony看到了Thanos面露震惊，可Doom什么都没有做。  
“无限宝石在斗界是无效的。”啊，看来Thanos刚才又打响指了。  
“作为God Emperor，Doom在此宣判你的死刑，你的罪行是：背弃神明。”机器合成音一如既往，毫无波澜。Tony看到Doom抬起右手，一具白骨自紫色的肉中钻出，浮在空中，再摔到地上。  
没有任何血腥味，耳畔依然能听到鸟鸣。  
“Doom希望复仇者们能到Doom的城堡做客。”抛下轻飘飘的一句话，Doom便头也不回地走了。在地上，走，而不是像他来的时候那样，飞。意图是明显的，他希望复仇者们能跟上自己。  
Tony看了一眼落叶中的无限手套，决定跟上。还能怎样？这个人能徒手撕Thanos.  
  
Tony走到Dr.Strange身边，问他：“这是你看到的那种结局吗？”  
“不，”Dr.Strange摇了摇头，右手攥着时间宝石，“在140000605种过程中，我从未见过他。”  
“Wait，你还拿着你的毛衣链？你听到他说的话了，无限宝石在这个世界没有用，你也看到Thanos怎么死的了。”  
Dr.Strange似乎被Tony气到了：“至尊法师的宿命就是守护时间之石。”  
Steve打断了他们俩无关紧要的争论：“他认识Loki.Thor，Loki有没有向你提起过他？”  
Thor停止了用左手的锤子打右手的斧子：“我不认为他会。Loki很早就认识Thanos，纽约之战就是Thanos的主意，但是Loki…他一次也没有向我提起过Thanos.”  
“其实这有一些不现实，”Thor继续说，“真的很难想象，Loki居然可以自己交朋友。”  
Tony皱眉看着Thor：“两个问题。一，你怎么确定他是Loki的朋友；二，为什么Loki不能自己交朋友。”  
Doom突然闪现在Thor等人面前：“Doom和Loki不是朋友关系。朋友之间并不会发生性爱。”所以刚才的“秘密”谈话被God Empror听了个光，好极了。等等，他刚才说什么？发生性爱？  
  
他们似乎是来到了城堡的会客厅。一路上，基本没有见到活的生命。Tony有点好奇这个God Emperor是怎么生活的，他总不会自己打理一整个城堡吧。  
“请坐，座位很充裕。Doom以为Thanos不会愚蠢到自杀，所以准备了十八个椅子。”两个信息，杀死Thanos不是Doom计划的一部分；以及，他曾打算邀请Thanos来到他的城堡。  
在复仇者们入座之后，Doom自己坐到了房间里唯一的沙发上。  
Clint少见地最先开口：“你知道Nat会死。”  
“Doom并不知道，Doom只是知道会有一名复仇者死在Vormir.”他缓慢地展臂，每个人右前方都多了一个杯子，里面的饮料似乎是茶，“大吉岭。”  
Well，大吉岭茶无糖无奶，这还能喝吗？但是Tony还是接过杯子，他可不想被手撕。  
“你们一定有疑问，我允许你们发问。”其实在他不用第三人称说话的时候，这个机械合成音听着还没那么刺耳。  
“Loki还活着吗？”“你有什么目的？”Thor和Steve同时开口。  
“Doom并没有什么特殊的目的。Doom是仁慈的君主，会善待他的子民。这个世界的诞生与Loki有一点关系：在Doom终于可以拥有Loki的时候，Loki死了。Doom因而发现了真理，原本的世界是不完善的，所以Doom又创造了一个。”  
哈，偏执的精神病患者在恋爱。上面那一大段话在Tony看来就是Doom求而不得，辗转反侧，决心逆袭，逆袭成功，发现恋人死了，所以……为什么创造了一个新世界而不是复活恋人？  
“Doom在创造Loki的时候，查阅了Loki的正面情感，结果让Doom非常意外。”  
意外什么，发现他没有正面情感对象？Tony喝了一口大吉岭，不出意料地被苦到了。  
“Loki最爱的人是Thor，并且他最崇敬的人是他的父亲。这和Loki以前和我谈论过的，相当不同。”  
“他说的爱是广义的还是我想的那样？”Tony小声问旁边的Dr.Strange；是的，Tony Stark，一分钟不说话就能被憋死。  
Strange整个脸似乎更长了，他同样小声回答：“你为什么问我，时间宝石又没有看Loki到底爱着谁的功能。”  
Drax从后排凑过来：“为什么我们在讨论Loki，Loki是谁？”  
“好问题。”Doom评论，“Loki曾经是Thor的兄弟，但现在他不再是了。”  
“这是什么意思？”Thor抓着椅子的扶手，避免冲动上前劈Doom一下。  
“你们没有血缘关系，之所以可以称为兄弟，是源于记忆。但是Doom替Loki清理了他的记忆，那些阴沉的、痛苦的。所以在他眼中，你只是一个陌生人了。他现在是……Doom没有想过如何称呼他，但是我们每天晚上睡在一起。性奴隶、宠物或者情人，选一个你喜欢的。”  
Doom滔滔不绝，没有停下来的意思：“Doom选择了Loki对你的情感，以及对父亲这一概念的情感，将之转移到Doom身上。奇怪的事发生了，他醒来的时候，叫我‘Daddy’；并且，他没有抗拒亲吻与性行为。Doom非常好奇你们的家庭教育，希望你能解答。”  
“解答什么？”Thor喘着气，不知道是生气还是恼怒，不过没什么差别。  
“Loki是希望被自己的父亲上，还是被你上。”  
哇哦，Thor，你的杯子被你捏爆了，在这个徒手撕碎Thanos的不明人士面前。就算你自己不想活命，替我们考虑一下怎么样？Tony决定救场：“根据弗洛伊德的说法，每个男性在童年都有迷恋母亲，敌视父亲的想法。”  
“但是弗洛伊德的理论已经被证伪了，现代心理学一般不认可。”感谢你！Bruce，让我们把话题转移到心理学上，而不是Thor的家庭矛盾。  
“是的，弗洛伊德并没有考虑到：同性恋，或者性别认同障碍之类的。”  
“Doom认识你，你是个工程师。”Doom的注意力确实转移了，忽视了Thor捏碎了他的杯子，“这实在难以理解，一个有才学的人应该将精力投注在科学上，而非工程。工程往往是一些琐碎而毫无道理的事，它们…让人愚蠢。”  
“而你，有七个Ph.D，这更滑稽可笑了。一个工程师在衣领上挂一根钢笔，别人称赞他：你一定有本科学位；于是他在上面挂了两只钢笔，别人继续称赞：你一定有硕士学位；他后来在上面挂了五根钢笔，啊，那一定是修钢笔的来了。”  
如果这个笑话不是用来羞辱自己和Bruce，或许Tony会笑一下，因为配合着这个机械合成音，他实在是笑不出来。但是，这个语气是讲笑话的语气吗？  
“不过这并不是重点。我每天都有工作要做，所以只有晚上才会和Loki在一起。但是有一天，我没有选择离开，和他在一起了一整天。”  
“次日，他不让我走。由于他采取了一些过激行为，所以，我把他锁在床头。Doom非常好奇，你有过抛弃行为吗？”不用说，这个“你”肯定是指Thor，所以Tony保持沉默。  
Thor没有回答。  
Doom看起来也不是很介意这点，他继续用仿若平淡无奇的语气说出骇人听闻的事实：“Loki拒绝为我生一个孩子，原因非常奇怪：他怕那个孩子夺走我对他的爱。”  
Tony看着Thor，不禁开始思考，是不是Aesir都能生孩子，为什么Thor对他弟弟可以生孩子一事一点也不震惊？  
门轴转动的声音打断了Tony的思考，那似乎是通向城堡更深处的门。“Doom希望所有女性都能暂时离开，因为Loki相当善妒。或许他会误会什么。”  
“等等，等等！”Tony终于猜出Doom把复仇者们请入城堡是什么意思了，“能不能让这个孩子也离开？他只有十五岁，这相当不合适。”  
Doom要炫耀，向Thor炫耀。至于炫耀的方式？真的不是前花花公子想歪，这种方式最符合逻辑。  
Doom要操Loki，在这里。  
但显然，其他人都没有明白。他们中有人惊愕地看着他，但Tony暂时没时间解释：“Your majesty，诚如你所言，你是仁慈的君主，强行在未成年人面前进行性行为并不是明君之举。”  
Doom停顿了一会，可能是在笑（谢天谢地，他的变声器没有发出机械笑声，否则就太惊悚了），然后说道：“你是工程师中最聪明的。”不论如何，Doom允许Peter离开了。  
  
他们进来时的门被推开。  
伴随着铃铛声，Loki进来了。他的头发看起来比2012年长一些，并且，穿着吊带连衣裙。可是铃铛在哪里？除了脖子上的金属环以外，没有任何迹象显示他是Doom所说的“性奴隶”。而Loki只是淡淡地扫视了一眼复仇者，没有任何停留。他忽视了一切人，坐到Doom腿上，搂住Doom的脖子。  
好像是下意识动作，Doom把手放到了Loki的腰上。  
Thor从座位上蹿起，他旁边的Steve和Bucky急忙把他摁回椅子上，深怕Thor也遭受Thanos的命运。  
Loki脸上的浅笑终于消失了，他问Doom：“所以…他们不是你创造的机器人？”  
“不，”Doom的手往下滑，“他们是客人。你愿意向他们展示Daddy对你的爱吗？”  
Loki看了复仇者们一眼，绿眼睛带着笑意。“为什么不？”他把裙子卷起来，露出了里面的光景。他的阴茎被锁在一个笼子里，金属的、镂空的套子有一定距离地包围着阴茎，那意味着，他无法触碰里面，也就无法获得快感。尿道口被一根金属棒堵住了，铃铛在那根金属棒的顶端。  
真正令Tony震惊的，还是他处于半勃起状态。他不疼吗？  
“面对着我们的观众，好吗？”Doom将Loki的碎发别入耳后。  
“但是……”我想看着你。  
Loki还是转了过去，可能是出于敬畏或者恐惧，或者是别的什么东西。他坐在Doom的腿上，打开双腿，彻底露出了自己的私处。那不同于一般男性：在阴囊和肛门之间，还有一个入口。Tony明白了Doom为什么说Loki不肯为他生孩子。  
Loki靠着Doom，伴随着如同开红酒一般的声音，他取出了埋在他体内的肛塞。把食指和中指伸入了阴道，轻微搅动了一会，带着透明的液体，扩张了尚且松软的后面那个洞。他回过头，试图从面具中看出什么：爱，或者欲望。但他什么都没有得到。  
“我们……我们能开始了吗？”他的声音颤抖，带着隐约的哭腔。  
Doom点头以示默许。可是他没有像往常一样摘下面具，那就意味着没有亲吻，哪怕Doom面目狰狞，Loki也依然渴望得到亲吻。性交可以是纯粹的欲望，但亲吻不能，那是爱的证明。就算被吻的位置不是嘴唇，他也依然感到快乐。他做错了什么吗？难道他把精液留在体内的事被Daddy发现了吗？他有些想哭，他只是想要感受到Daddy的存在，这也是一种过错吗？  
Doom的手指突然触碰了Loki的脖子，这吓了他一跳。他很快回过神来，以阴茎代替手指。  
被填满的感觉好极了，酥酥麻麻的。是否摩擦过前列腺早已不是那么重要，重要的是Daddy的阴茎在他体内。恍惚间，他开始想：Daddy在这里因为他而兴奋，是否已经证明了Daddy对他的爱，是否已经证明了那种爱是无与伦比的呢？  
他没有夹得过紧，也没有频率太快。他想延长这一过程，因为Daddy拒绝给予他太多次。一天只有一次，这是不是有些残忍？这是不是证明了，他自己存在的无关紧要？  
Loki只是在喘息，大口地喘息。Doom决定停止让Loki把控节奏，他开始命令：“Loki，为什么不使你自己更快乐呢？”  
快乐的位置显然不是指阴茎，Doom并没有解开那个笼子。Loki熟练地把手伸入衣物中，那个位置，绝对是乳头。  
“向客人们展示一下你的美，好吗？”Doom开始抚摸Loki大腿内侧，那让Loki难以继续起伏。  
绿色眼睛里的水汽好像要漫出来，他在尝试思考这句话的意义，有点迷茫，也有些不确定。他回头看了Doom，却依然没有读到任何东西。然后，他掀起了裙子，把布料用下巴夹住。  
Tony看见：两个粉红色的乳头上都穿了乳环。金色的，和下面的“贞洁带”算是一个色调；下面悬挂着绿色的珠宝，那是什么？绿钻石？祖母绿？沙弗莱石？橄榄石？葡萄石？他真的很好奇那到底是什么，就算假设是密度最小的祖母绿，那也并不是很轻。  
Loki粗暴地搓揉着左边的乳头，好像那并不是他身体的一部分一样。这确实能给予他快乐，他的阴茎完全硬了，也开始逐渐叫出声来。虽然夹杂着哭泣的声音，听起来像是强暴一样。  
“Da、daddy……Daddy……”泪水开始流出，“我能不能……能不能……”  
但Doom的反应堪称冷漠：“不是现在。再为Daddy做一件事，我会奖励你。”  
一根按摩棒浮在Loki触手可及之处。“前面或者后面，选一个位置，放进去，然后Daddy会允许你射出来。”  
真的会有人选择在肛门双龙吗？这简直不是选择题。Tony如是想。  
Loki把按摩棒的龟头塞入前面，含了一会，又取出，在Tony以为他会将按摩棒再次放入阴道时，他将按摩棒塞入了后面。Loki侧过头，满脸泪痕，看着Doom，轻轻地说了一个词：“Daddy.”  
Doom抚摸着他的脸：“我为你感到骄傲。”  
笼子并没有消失，但尿道棒被抽出了。Loki颤抖着，却没有射出来。阴茎因为前列腺液而开始湿漉漉的。  
Doom的金属手指扒开阴唇，伸了进去。相比于肠道，这里并不经常被进入；最明显的感觉是酸痛，但这是Daddy给予他的。  
随着Doom的挺腰，Loki尖叫着射了出来。可他除了生理上的快感外，再无其他快乐感，他开始恐慌：Daddy还没有射。因为他的自私，他想要Daddy和自己在一起更长时间，而忽视了更重要的东西。  
“Daddy...”连他自己都能听出来自己的恐惧，他甚至感到肌肉的颤抖，“我、我可以为你口交……”  
但Doom拒绝了：“我们可以换一个地点做这件事。”  
没有惩罚。这也透露出Daddy今天心情很好，或许，Loki可以要求一些...更过分的事。  
“能不能...抱着我...去另一个地点呢？”向Norns发誓，这是他最甜蜜的笑容，没有任何虚假。  
然后Tony目瞪口呆地看着Doom以公主抱带着Loki离开。  
  
“真是难以置信！Tony，你居然硬了！”Clint开始谴责，或者说抱怨，“你有妻子，有一个女儿！而你，居然看着两个超级恶棍的交媾，看硬了！”  
“嘿！难以置信的是你好吗，那只是正常的生理反应，你居然和我说你没有看硬？”Tony开始为自己辩驳。  
“那是Loki！”  
Drax问姓Quill的那个Peter：“为什么会有人一直在看？据我观察大部分人都闭着眼睛，或者看其他地方。”  
并且Drax的音量并不算小。  
Tony显然被吓到了：“那个God Emperor让我们来这里的目的就是围观他操Loki，而你们居然有人闭着眼睛？”  
“我一直在看天花板。”“那可是我弟弟我怎么能盯着看？”“确实，一直在闭着眼睛。”“我的心属于Gamora，我不会背叛她。”“我一直在盯着地面。”“I am Groot.”  
Tony想静静。

在复仇者们成功被软禁在城堡后的某一天时，伟大的Tony Stark终于黑了Doom的终端，发现了打开城堡的钥匙，就在图书馆后的一个房间里。他们决定派出前盗贼：Scott Lang.  
对此Star Lord相当有意见，但是被Nebula一句：“万一遇到Loki你活不下去”怼了回去。Thor对Nebula认识Loki深感好奇，Nebula回答：“他被拷问的时候我给他送过几次饭。”Thor再次暴怒，Steve开始劝架。  
不论如何，计划还是开始了。一切井然有序，除了在图书馆里发现Loki.  
“继续执行计划。”美国队长通过无线电说道，“图书馆的地毯很厚，他不应该看见你。”  
然而不应该的却发生了。  
Loki放下了他的书，对着Scott的方向说道：“我建议你还是现身为妙，否则，Doom知道就没这么简单了。”  
复联后援队开始激烈讨论。  
“Dr.Strange，如果记忆被清空，是否有可能施展法术？”美国队长皱眉问。  
Strange则试图给出相对没那么复杂的解释：“未经修饰的能量可以自主体流经客体，但是……”  
“说英语。”这是来自Tony Stark的抗议。  
“这取决于他有多么的有天赋。”  
Tony和Steve对视一眼：这谁知道。  
正在吃热狗的Thor打了一个嗝：“在Loki小时候，母亲就说他会成为九界最强的法师，事实上，Loki确实成为了。”  
Steve迅速领会了其中深意：Loki，相当有天赋！  
图书馆中，Loki没有继续劝说。他食指尖冒出一点绿色火焰，指向Scott方位——  
然后Scott自己恢复正常尺寸，冒了出来。  
Scott尴尬地微笑，开始编造谎言：“我有点好奇那个房间里有什么，想不打扰你们得进去看看。”  
Loki挑了挑眉，嘲笑道：“你要在我面前说谎？这很新奇。”  
“好吧，好吧，我说实话...实话总是伤人的，你要承受得住，God Emperor Doom不是你的父亲。”  
Loki似乎真的被取悦到了，他大笑着，指了指桌子旁的椅子：“你很有意思，请坐，你太有意思了。”  
Scott不安地坐下，然后看看Loki，他依然站着。  
Loki解释道：“他昨天晚上，惩罚我了，因为我做了一些不太好的事。如果坐着，那会很痛。”  
Scott咳嗽一下，想转移话题：“你不想离开这里吗？他把你囚禁在这里，让你当性奴，这绝对不是任何一个爱你的人会做的事，更不是一个父亲应该做的事……”帮助我们，然后我们一起离开。  
Scott没能说出他的后半句，Loki打断了他：“那什么是一个父亲应该做的事？把一个婴儿偷走，当作自己的儿子？什么是一个爱你的人会做的事？在他为你死后，把他抛弃在Svartalfheim的平原上，任由他的尸骨被野兽食尽？”  
Thor的热狗掉到了地上。


	2. L for Labyrinth

  
“Loki，你看，事情是这样，”Tony-已经是爸爸-Stark坐在Loki对面，担任复仇者第二轮说客，“和一个比你大很多的人谈恋爱，是很吃亏的事。”  
“比如，我就不会和十六岁的Peter谈恋爱。就算我没结婚，我也不会和Peter谈恋爱。为什么？因为他比我小太多了，我可以通过我的资源、社会经验而利用他。”  
另一边的复仇者集体看了Pepper一眼，但Pepper本人没说什么。  
Stark往前挪了一下，坐到Loki旁边，试图拉近彼此关系，“依据Thor的说法，你其实和Peter同龄，十六岁。那Doom呢，他多大了？少说也有四十岁，和年纪能当你爸爸的人谈恋爱是没好处的。”  
Loki终于从书中抬起头（Tony瞥了一眼，有关有机化学），说：“难道我要管Peter Parker叫Daddy，你们才会满意吗？”  
“不，Lokes，当然不是这个意思。我是说，”Tony预估了一下他被Pepper揍死的概率，大约五五开，“你其实可以管我叫Daddy。”  
听着监控的鹰眼差点把水喷了出来。  
Loki脸上多了笑意，似乎是对此很感兴趣。“我为什么要放弃现有的Daddy，去找一个陌生的呢？Daddy一直很宠爱我。”  
“小Loki真的好乖啊，在读科学的书籍。”前花花公子对调情手到擒来，“可是Daddy去哪里了呢，小Loki会不会想他？Daddy可真坏啊。”  
“Daddy有Daddy的事要做。如果Daddy看见我和陌生的叔叔在一起，”Loki用手摸着Tony的脖子，“Daddy一定会生气的。但是，Daddy是会先惩罚我的不乖呢，还是先把欺负我的陌生人赶跑呢？”  
Stark的笑容僵住了，他还没大胆包天到自认为比Thanos还强。  
Loki合上了书，起身跨在Tony身上。他贴着Tony的耳朵低声说：“我喜欢Daddy谈论酷刑时的邪恶笑容，喜欢Daddy把你们这些自诩正义之师的人踩在脚下，喜欢他孤身一人、再无盟友时，斗篷飘动的韵律。”  
这些，你都没有。你有的是朋友，是牢不可破的同盟，是坚无不摧的信任。  
“我可以和你做爱，Stark。但我再也不会爱一个人，像爱Daddy一样了。”Loki从Stark身上下来，坐回沙发上。  
  
复仇者临时会议室内。  
Stark完成了他的总结，最后补充道：“我觉得，Loki是迷恋那种……反派气质。对，他自己也有的那种反派气质，我建议我们之中出一个前反派上去。”  
Bruce看向Clint，而美国队长握住Bucky的手。  
“算了，当我没提。当我没提，Steve我不能相信你是认真的。各位，大家，你们真的听懂我在说什么了吗？”  
“已经结婚的花花公子，就不是花花公子了。Tony，不要失去信心，在Pepper眼里，你还是相当有魅力的。”Rhodes幽幽地说。  
“嘿！”  


Loki穿着墨绿色丝绸睡裙，躺在沙发上，在室内，晒太阳。他不想出去，外面都是Doom创造出来的假人，没什么意思。他希望Doom在这里，陪着自己。毕竟，这就是这场游戏的全部意义所在，让一个生物以Loki为中心，整日绕着Loki打转，再也、再也不会抛弃Loki。  
Doom当然没有抛弃自己，但他确实不是个完美的Daddy，提供不了不间断的陪伴，Loki不由得开始考虑起Stark的提议。  
Steve Rogers一定乐于提供教导，就是怕他管得太多，且玩得不开。Tony Stark倒是玩得开，可Loki对别人啃过的蛋糕毫无兴趣。Clint Barton会乐于施虐，但他会在施虐的同时给予关爱吗？答案很明显，不会。或许曾经的Dr. Banner是一个好选择，Loki不得不承认，他对绿色有着非比寻常的偏爱。  
Doom回来了，用手托起Loki的下巴，牵引他靠到自己肩上。新Daddy的考量不得不终止。“Daddy。”Loki甜甜地问候。  
Doom没有说话，只是用手温柔地抚摸着Loki，一遍又一遍。  
Doom爱我，可我却依然不满足，在想别人。强烈的愧疚感袭击了Loki，他想对Doom坦白，他想驱散这些不安，可是……  
“怎么了？”Doom吻了一下Loki的额头。  
“我做错了事，Daddy。”做了很坏、很坏的事，非常不乖，但Loki又不愿意老老实实地说出自己的幻想。  
“今天Stark来找我了，我当时，不知道怎么回事，就跨到了他的身上。”  
Doom把手放到Loki腰上，宣誓主权般地搂着他，说：“我可以原谅你，但这必定不容易。”  
这是“惩罚”的信号。  
“求我吧，Loki。求我惩罚你：求我施舍给你，你想要的痛苦。”  
以前Doom都是很好说话的，他要什么，Doom就会给什么。从来不会要求Loki祈求惩罚……会不会是Doom知道了，Loki恐惧又迷茫，知道了自己想的那些事。Loki只知道Doom比他强大，却不知道到底强大多少，如果Doom的能力足以读心，他会厌恶我吗，他会离开我吗？  
“Daddy，”Loki连声音都软了下来，“求你、求你惩罚我。求你鞭笞我，求你惩罚我……”求你管教我，求你爱我。  
Doom起身去拿马鞭，Loki下意识地想阻止他的离开，想要他的陪伴，转念又想起Doom是要去取工具。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还有一些没有写出来，比如舌钉。但是，我太累了，已经凌晨四点了，我可能需要睡觉。


End file.
